The present disclosure relates to hunting blinds, and more particularly, portable hunting blinds that may be rapidly deployed to obscure a hunter from a target.
A variety of hunting blinds have been used in the past including both stationary and portable blinds. Stationary blinds are typically constructed and left in a given location for an extended period. A hunter using a stationary blind remains at the location of the blind and waits for game to enter the field of view available from the blind.
For hunting some game, such as wild turkey, it may be inefficient for a hunter to occupy a single location and simply wait for the game to appear. Instead of waiting for the game to move to the hunter, the hunter may move to the game. For example, when hunting turkey or other wild birds, a hunter will often walk through a field, woods or other terrain until the hunter spots the turkey. At that point the hunter would prefer to obscure himself from the turkey to avoid startling the game and causing it to flee. For these situations, portable hunting blinds have been developed that may be carried by the hunter and then deployed once the hunter has spotted the targeted game. The portable hunting blinds previously available however have tended to be difficult to setup without raising the attention of the target game and/or have provided insufficient cover for the hunter. In view of these limitations, there remains a need in the industry for portable hunting blinds that are easily carried over typically hunting terrain, quickly deployable without alarming the target game, and that provide sufficient cover to obscure the hunter.